


На Турнире

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [9]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Противники не всегда враги.
Relationships: Sergei Dragunov/Anna Williams
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	На Турнире

Перед боем Анна на секунду приседает, разводя ноги, встаёт и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй: со стороны выглядит, как нелепая попытка вывести из равновесия. Сергей проводит пальцами по шраму на губе — ритуал сродни суеверию. Анна ухмыляется, принимая боевую стойку. Судья объявляет первый раунд, усиленный динамиками голос гремит над площадкой. У них шестьдесят секунд.

— Дамы вперёд, — думает Сергей, на подлёте ловя летящую в лицо ногу с туфлёй на остром каблуке — Анна мелочиться явно не планирует.

Удары сыплются один за другим: от части удаётся уклониться, часть заблокировать, пару некритичных Сергей пропускает, задумавшись. Анна движется будто в танце: изящные движения рук, плавно перетекающие друг в друга шаги, гордые повороты головы, гипнотизирующе развевающийся пояс. Жаль, что у неё нет вееров (традиционных, китайских, украшенных золотом) — смотрелось бы очень красиво. Однако времени любоваться всё меньше: до конца раунда двадцать секунд. Главное — не переусердствовать. Удар в солнечное сплетение быстрый, выбивающий дух, заставляющий опуститься на колени. Анна жадно хватает ртом воздух, бросает мимолётный взгляд прямо в глаза, после чего по-лисьему хитро прищуривается. Гонг, обозначающий конец первого раунда, раздражающе звенит в ушах. Анна встаёт на удивление просто, возмущённо топает ногами, как капризный ребёнок, кипит от несуществующей злости. Сергей сдерживает улыбку: турнир — грандиозное шоу, и следует строго соблюдать все дурацкие правила этого формата. 

Второй раунд начинается резко, Анна бросается в атаку сразу же, бьёт ногой в корпус, стремясь нанести как можно больше урона. Сергей перехватывает удар, перебрасывает Анну через себя, благо, разгон был не настолько мощным, чтобы удар о землю нанёс серьёзные травмы. Бедро у Анны обжигающе горячее, хватает мимолётного касания кожа к коже (перчатка на правой руке чуть соскользнула), чтобы этот жар перебросился на Сергея, азартом разлился в крови. Бить лежачего — дурной тон, поэтому Сергей ждёт, пока Анна не встанет. Та поднимается быстро, резким движением смахивает грязь с подола, подлетает и отвешивает оплеуху, от которой Сергей не уклоняется, позволяет теснить себя к краю площадки, загнать в угол, чтобы в последнюю секунду поменяться с Анной местами. Подсечка, и Анна оседает, опираясь спиной на его ноги. Сергей демонстрирует судьям захват шеи (пульс Анны частит, Сергей готов поклясться, что не от страха), после чего отступает на шаг, уворачиваясь от ответного удара по ногам. Завершение раунда объявляют ровно в тот миг, когда Анна сбивает его с ног, возвышается в свете софитов. Сергей поднимается и поправляет перчатки. Победа, разумеется, за ним.

Анна незаметно фыркает и демонстративно сокрушается, заставляя толпу зрителей уничижительно улюлюкать. Сергей морщится, ощущение мерзкое. Людей среди смотрящих он не видит, только неразумный скот. Анна покидает площадку, на прощание толкнув его бедром. Сергей выслушивает бесполезный трёп судьи, запоминает дату и место следующего поединка, после чего уходит вслед за ней.

— Я сам, — говорит он подошедшему врачу из корпорации Мисимы, медицинская проверка после боя — стандартная процедура.

Раздевается, демонстрируя наливающиеся кровью синяки. Анна, которую уже осмотрели, присвистывает и подходит ближе.

— Тебе идёт, — говорит она низким голосом, без обиняков.

Сергей хмыкает и покачиванием головы отказывается от предложенной заживляющей мази: у него в номере аптечка с лекарствами, в которых он стопроцентно уверен (надёжные военные разработки). 

— Реванш будет на твоей территории, я тебя в порошок сотру, — громко объявляет Анна, разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону выхода. 

Со стороны выглядит как угроза. Медики недовольно бормочут и крутят пальцами у висков. Нарываться на конфликт с Белым Ангелом Смерти — верный признак слабоумия.

Сергей вспоминает, есть ли в его номере хороший виски: отпраздновать поражение.


End file.
